Bonnie and Clyde
by Bmp14
Summary: When one case reminds Emily of a certain someone and gets to her in particular, she turns to murder to rid the world of the same kind of people. But she cannot do it alone. Basically, this is a Bonnie and Clyde fic, but it's JJ and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

She sat him down, his ankles and wrists bound to the wooden chair that had been placed in the centre of the room. I had never witnessed her do it any other way. With every single victim, I observed a new side of the other woman in the room. I knew that if she had known I was profiling her she wouldn't have been happy about it, but there were so many things about Emily Prentiss that I had never noticed before. The way she tightened the restraints on her victim's wrists just a little too tight, enough to make their fingers begin to turn purple before the deed was finished, the way that her brown eyes darkened in arousal at what was to come, the way she paced but not in nervousness. No. Like a lioness she paced with intent, her eyes never leaving her prey. The brunette paced with intent to kill, and the only time those brown eyes left the man was when they flicked up to look at me.

We were complete opposites; I radiated innocence and had the ability to create a naive aura whereas my counterpart played the dominatrix. She was intimidating, with dark features, she drew her shoulders back while she walked and made sure that everyone knew that she was the one in charge. The brunette could make anyone to shrink back into their corner or take another look at her. Emily Prentiss demanded attention as soon as she walked in a room, and that was exactly what she did best.

I took my normal position behind the man who was tied to the chair, my blonde hair falling in ringlets over my shoulders. Waiting for the cue that I knew would come all too soon, I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground. We had been waiting for so long for another one… Now that we had finally caught him, the women of Houston would be safe. Repeatedly, I ran the profile through my mind; white male, mid-thirties, four murders, all young, blonde women in their late twenties, rape was evident on each one, and each found with their throats cut from ear to ear. It was something that I needed to do at a time like this, something to calm the worst of my nerves. Those women were _me._ I was seeing _myself_ in those profiles, and this was something we _had_ to do to keep others safe. Emily didn't like that. She didn't like the fact that this unsub was targeting _her_ Jennifer Jareau. Hers. The thought made my heart skip a beat every single time.

Having been lost in my thoughts, I had missed Emily's first cue, prompting the older woman to clear her throat in order to beckon me back to her. Immediately I snapped out of it and sprung into action. Slowly, I walked toward the man from behind, my eyes never leaving my lover's own. My hand reached down the front of his chest as I bent over, the neckline of my dress plunging a little too low as I bent, causing Emily to purr so loud I could hear it from my place in the room. A smirked graced my lips and I turned my face so that I was breathing heavily against the man's ear. Surprisingly, he hadn't said a word… Probably because we hadn't gotten to the fun stuff quite yet. My hand stopped dangerously close to the man's crotch and I could feel him growing harder by the second. It repulsed me to no end. Emily's brown eyes caught my gaze again, however, and I focussed on her yet again, tilting my head down so that I could run my tongue from the base of his jaw up to the bottom of his ear, capturing the lobe between my teeth. Slowly but surely, the man began to tug at the restraints, muffled moans and groans escaping his lips while he tugged. It took all I had not to roll my eyes at his feeble attempts.

I slid onto the man's lap easily, straddling him, my dress riding up dangerously high. The crimson red colour matched the colour on my lips and I couldn't help but to grin at the thought. Red was Emily's favourite colour. The brunette had stalked her way behind the man, watching each and every one of my movements with arousal darkening the look in her eyes. At home, they were a chocolate brown, soft, gentle and caring, but here they were almost black, rimming with lust, want and need. I needed to pick up the pace.

My hips began to move torturously slowly against the man's, soliciting yet another series of groans from his lips. Cautiously, my ocean blue eyes looked to Emily to see her reaction to the sounds he was making. She didn't like noise. She _never_ liked noise. However, it didn't seem to be bothering her now. My eyes returned back to the man's and I grinned, reaching down into one of the thigh high boots that graced my legs, pulling out a tube of lipstick that was the exact same shade of the one that was on my lips. I smirked and leaned in, at first starting to apply the lipstick to my own lips before using one hand to tilt the man's head back. Slowly, I began to draw a dotted line from ear to ear, and I grinned with pride as I pulled back to admire my work.

The man lifted his head in confusion, but just before he was able to say anything, Emily came up behind him, roughly removing his tie and fastening it in his mouth as a gag. She liked silent work. Always had, always would. While the man's eyes widened in understanding that _something_ was wrong, Emily walked to my side, taking my face in her hand and turning it so that our lips could press together. Not even the situation could mask the way that Emily Prentiss' lips felt against mine, and I found myself dropping the lipstick on the ground so that my hands could grip her wrists, bidding her not to stop. Her tongue dove into my mouth and began to search all of the places that it knew so well, and I found my hips moving at a much more aggressive pace. I wanted her. Fuck. I _needed_ her. My hands tightened on the older woman's wrists, my eyes staying shut as we stayed there in pure bliss for a few moments, our lips never once leaving each others. When Emily finally pulled back because of the man's constant murmurings through the gag, I found myself giving the smallest of whimpers and my hands attempted to pull her back in, but the brunette refused. She smirked at me, and then flicked her brown eyes down to my boot again. Only the two of us knew of the last of the contents in there, and this was where the fun stuff came into play.

I watched Emily retreat back to her place behind me, the first position she had stood in, the place she would stay, and then my attention was back on this man. This sick, sick son of a bitch. My hands wanted to wrap around his throat, to squeeze the life out of him, to watch him writhe beneath me… But that was not in the plan. That was not what was to happen. So I reached into my boot, pulling out a switchblade, and removed it from its sheath. My head cocked to the side while I stilled my hips and pulled back slightly. Very gently, I began to run the knife over the man's body, starting from his thighs and moving up his abdomen, the blade never leaving the fabric of his clothing. He began to squirm, so I leaned in and shushed him, taking his earlobe between my teeth again as I neared his collarbones. The blade was beginning to press ever so gently through the fabric of his shirt, and the more he struggled, the harder I was sure to press. When I could see the blood seeping through his shirt, I shook my head and spoke deeply against his ear.

"That'll only make it worse…" I whispered and bit down much harder on his earlobe, the knife starting from his right collarbone and ending on his left. The cut was deep enough that blood was beginning to drip, and as soon as the scent hit me, my eyes practically rolled back into my head. It was as though I was a shark and he was the wounded seal, and I was ready to attack. I knew that it was not meant to end that way, however, and I looked up from the work I had done on the man I straddled. A smirk drew all the way across my lips as I looked to Emily and I put an innocent look on my face while I pulled the knife from my victim's chest. _Our_ victim's chest. I twirled the knife between my fingers and then, as one droplet of blood began to drip down the dull side, I made direct eye contact with her and began to drag my tongue along it, capturing the dripping blood as I did so. The colour matched both my dress and the colour of my lips perfectly, and I knew my partner would love it. Once I made it all the way back up to the top of the switchblade, capturing as much of the crimson liquid on my tongue as I could, I stood up gingerly and sweetly looked to Emily, my head cocked to the side and the knife outstretched towards her.

"How would you like to have some fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Jennifer precisely ran the bloodied knife over our victim's body, tracing over his outline as though to absorb every detail into that gorgeous mind of hers. Without any further hesitation, I approached her from behind, my arms wrapping around her slender waist while my hands clasped in front of her. This caused for the blonde to freeze her head turning to the side to expose her jawline to me. Hell, JJ knew that I couldn't control myself any more than she could. This was our routine, and we were not going to deviate from that anytime soon. Tenderly, I began to kiss along the right side of her jawline, my grip tightening on her waist in order to pull her body flush against mine. One of my hands stayed placed on the slender waist that was pressed against me, sprawling over her hip bone and keeping her in place while the other made its way up her body. Slithering up over the crimson coloured fabric, I grinned at how she had managed to spare her dress of even the smallest droplet of blood. Somehow she always managed to do as such, and it never failed to amaze me.

As soon as my hand reached its destination, JJ released a small groan, her breath escaping her lips while she melted against me. She had been waiting for this, the way that the cuts had been becoming less and less methodic only proved this theory, and I sighed against the soft skin behind her ear. My hand cupped her breast, a small chuckle escaping as once again the smaller woman released sounds of both encouragement and pleasure. She wanted this. She wanted me. Undeniably, I wanted her as well. Sliding my hand into the slit that plunged between the valley of her breasts, I touched the silky smooth skin that I knew so well. It was almost like a map, the creases of her exposed chest leading me down to her stomach. Knowing damn well that I couldn't access the area she so desperately would want me to, I slipped my hand from the confining fabric and lifted it so as to grasp her jaw in my hand. Tilting it to the side, my lips instantly found my lover's and, almost as soon as JJ's tongue found entrance into my mouth, I pulled back, a smirk across my lips. She should have known; I always loved to tease. Her blue eyes immediately snapped open and after blinking a couple of times, she stared deeply into my own. Without a further second, the smaller woman's bloodied hand was lifting up to where my lips were, and her tongue running along the outline of her lips.

My neck remained pulled back so as to watch the blonde's movements; her blue eyes filled with lust and desire, her porcelain skin sporting small droplets of blood, and the tiniest drop of crimson sliding from the corner of her mouth down her chin. In a split second, I leaned forward and ran my own tongue over the small stream of blood, being sure for the warmth to reside against her for a few moments. My mouth curled into a smile as I felt the woman before me shudder in delight and I knew damn well that she would be impatient unless we hurried. So, with a husky tone I leaned in and took her earlobe between my teeth, rolling it around before pulling back and breathing heavily into her ear.

"Let's get out of here, darling."

* * *

As soon as we entered our hotel room, I had Jennifer pinned against the wall, our lips tangled together in a hungry flurry of kisses. My hands slid behind the blonde's back, fingers wrapping around the zipper and grasping it, resulting in me dragging it down. The sounds of the metal drowned on longer than necessary, and an impatient Jennifer pulled back and shimmied her shoulders so as to slip the dress from her body. Within a matter of seconds, Jennifer Jareau stood naked in front of me, her lack of undergarments causing my centre to dampen almost immediately.

"Emily… Please." The blonde looked me up and down, her arm extending in my direction and her hand opening and closing in an attempt to beckon me to move faster. My lips spread into a grin and I purred softly, accepting her invitation and taking her smaller hand in my own. Her feet stepped gingerly out of the dress that laid on the carpeted floor and she followed behind me as I led her to the queen sized bed. She knew exactly what to do, spinning around and falling back as soon as her calves hit the bed frame.

Almost immediately she was leaning up onto her elbows, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, exposing her perfect collarbones up towards me. Her pert nipples were hardened with the chill of the air, the valley of her breasts covered slightly in goosebumps, and I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward and ran my tongue from her navel up to the base of her neck. JJ wrapped her arms around my shoulders and arched herself against my body, her skin pressing against my still clothed body.

"Eager, eager, my darling…" I whispered quietly against her pulse point just before gently digging my teeth into her skin, in turn eliciting a soft moan from her lips. One of her hands lifted up and grasped my raven hair, her fingers ever so softly massaging themselves into my scalp, tangling and pulling in response. "Patience is a virtue, Jareau," my voice mumbled out in a throaty growl before I lifted my head to look straight into her blue eyes, "remember that." The absence of my lips against her skin acted as a sign for her to respond, and her own head raised in time with mine; her lips turned up in arousal and the sky blue of her eyes that I had come to know had turned a darker colour. The hunt drove her to this state, and every time we finished a kill, I noticed the enlargement of her pupils, the way that her tongue darted between her lips more often, the darkening of her eyes. The blonde turned from the woman that everyone knew and loved at the office to an animal, hungry for revenge.

Over time, I had learned to appreciate this other side of Jennifer Jareau. The blood was like a drug to her, like she was a shark drawn to the scent, ready to feast.

Just as I was when she was in this position beneath me, completely at my will.

A small tug of my hair from the younger woman under me tore me from my daydream and my focus once again returned to the body that I worshipped. Every dip and curve, every mark that she was born with and the ones that were created later in life caused for me to fall deeper in love with her. Each one told a story, a story of how the woman had become who she was. Often I asked if it was love or lust, and at any other time I would have been able to say love without a second thought. In this position, however, I lusted for her. I lusted to milk the moans from her lips, to be the cause of her sounds of sultry pleasure to leak and corrupt the air. My hand didn't want to waste anymore time, and it slid down her body, stopping only at her inner thighs. A small groan broke the silence and JJ opened her legs to allow a welcome to my hand; welcoming it home. Slowly, two of my fingers slid into the blonde's core, her back arching as soon as the contact was made. I thrusted my hand _once, twice, three_ times before stopping with a sudden movement, my fingers still buried deep within the woman beneath me. Jennifer whimpered, causing my own body to tremble slightly in arousal, but I followed her noise by retracting my hand and being sure to run the tips of my wet fingers against her clit, another whimper practically begging me to continue.

But I wouldn't. Even she knew that.

Instead, I trailed my tongue down the smooth, pale skin of my partner, being sure to keep our eyes locked for the entirety of the time. Once I nestled myself between her legs, I grinned up towards her and knew that the fun was truly about to begin. My tongue slid between the sweet lips of Jennifer's centre, and her mouth parted so as to comply with the cries of ecstasy that tore from her throat. Already the blonde was squirming with my body positioned between her legs, but as though routine they parted to rest themselves against my shoulders. I watched as her beautiful eyes closed, both of her hands clasping at the sheets that were already a mess under her nude body as though to keep herself grounded down on Earth.

One of my hands held onto her leg to allow her the comfort of knowing I was there, but the other lifted, my fingers flicking her clit in the melodical way that came all too naturally. I knew, from our many accounts of intimacy, that with Jennifer as aroused as she was it wouldn't take her long to reach orgasm, and as soon as I saw the convulsions of her body; the way her back arched up completely off of the bed, the way that her hands squeezed the fabric in her fingers, her knuckles turning white, and the way in which her mouth opened in that beautiful way. Instead of a scream, however, the blonde released a sigh, the one in which allowed for me to know that her breaking point had been reached.

Both of us ended in a smile, and although I waited for her orgasm to be complete I couldn't help but to admire the woman that laid before me. I looked up to her, my eyes watching as she bit her lips between her teeth, my fingers running gently over the skin of her inner thighs, just before I spoke.

" _You are so beautiful_."


End file.
